


Ficar por amor

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Terminal Illnesses, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Quando Dorian descobre que tem uma doença terminal, ele afasta Bull para o impedir de sofrer ao seu lado pelos anos que ainda tem.





	Ficar por amor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stay out of love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092082) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Não era justo, sobreviver a tudo isso, só para seu corpo se voltar contra ele. Mas também, poucas coisas na vida eram justas, então ele não deveria estar surpreso. Dorian se sentiu doente pela primeira vez durante a celebração da vitória, apesar de que naquele momento não pensou que fosse sério. Ele desmaiou só por um momento, e era fácil dizer para si mesmo que era simplesmente uma consequência da fadiga, afinal, ele não era o único que estava trabalhando ao ponto de exaustão em preparação para a batalha final. Ele não pensou muito sobre isso naquele momento, mas conforme a mesma coisa aconteceu de novo ao longo dos meses, com uma frequência cada vez maior, ele não teve escolha a não ser visitar um curandeiro.

Dorian não era do tipo que negligenciava sua saúde, não completamente de qualquer forma, mas de alguma forma, talvez temesse o que pudesse descobrir. Talvez ele sentisse a doença consumindo seu corpo, mesmo antes de conscientemente saber disso. Não importava, saber só teria o ajudado a lidar com os sintomas mas cedo, não teria lhe ganhado mais tempo.

Ele mal podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. A curandeira, uma senhora elfa idosa, deveria ser elogiada pela paciência que teve com ele, porque sua reação inicial não foi a melhor. Ele se desculpou com ela quando se acalmou, mas isso demorou mais do que gostaria de admitir. E até mesmo agora, ele ainda estava recém começando a entender o que estava acontecendo com ele.

Uma doença, nas profundezas de seus ossos, tornando seu sangue mais fraco, e seu corpo inteiro como consequência. Ele ficaria mais vulnerável a doenças oportunistas também, e os tratamentos de sangue só o fariam se sentir moderadamente mais forte, não fariam nada para o curar. Era impossível não ser lembrado de Felix, do modo como a doença de Felix destruiu seu pai.

Finalmente, Dorian entendeu os sentimentos de Felix nessa matéria. Dorian não podia evitar de pensar que logo se tornaria um fardo, mesmo que nunca tivesse visto Felix como um. E foi uma mistura de orgulho e medo que guiou suas próximas ações.

\---

De acordo com cinco curandeiros diferentes que visitou, ele podia ainda ter anos para viver, possivelmente mais de uma década, dependendo da progressão de sua doença e do quão eficiente ele seria em evitar doenças oportunistas. Ele dependeria de tratamentos de sangue pelo resto da vida, a menos que quisesse que a tontura piorasse, ao ponto em que em um ano teria sorte de sair da cama sozinho.

Ele não contou para ninguém sobre isso, e nem planejava contar. Ele não queria pena, muito menos a preocupação de seus amigos. E havia a questão de Bull.

Eles estavam em uma, Dorian hesitaria em chamar isso de relação, já que eles nunca discutiram esses termos, mas eles estavam juntos há mais de um ano. Ainda assim, se divertirem juntos era uma coisa, cuidar de uma pessoa com uma doença crônica era uma questão completamente diferente. Mesmo assim, Bull era uma pessoa decente, Dorian sabia disso, e havia a possibilidade muito real de que decidiria ficar com Dorian por causa de um senso de dever equivocado, e essa era a última coisa que Dorian queria. Não era como se não tivesse considerado a possibilidade de uma relação a longo prazo com Bull, ele tinha, com mais frequência do que gostaria de admitir, mas mesmo em seus sonhos mais fantasiosos, ele somente achava, ou melhor, esperava que isso fosse ocorrer após os anos juntos tornarem sua companhia um hábito. Ele certamente não esperava que estivessem nesse ponto tão cedo, e ele não queria descobrir se sua doença tornaria as coisas diferentes. Era melhor que não soubesse.

E então, ele só tinha uma escolha. Ele tinha de encerrar sua associação com Bull, o mais cedo possível, e antes de Bull ter a oportunidade de descobrir o que aconteceu com ele. Bull era um espião, e um muito bom, então Dorian não poderia esconder isso dele por muito tempo, não se fossem continuar próximos um do outro.

Agora o único problema era que não sabia se era capaz de olhar nos olhos de Bull e terminar as coisas com ele.

\---

Bull ficou surpreso quando leu a carta de Dorian, e desapontado também. O que eles tinham significava muito para ele, e presumia que o mesmo fosse verdade para Dorian, mas agora tinha terminado, e Dorian não podia nem lhe dizer isso pessoalmente. Bull tentou não se ofender com isso. Se Dorian queria terminar sua relação, era escolha sua. Contudo, era difícil não pensar que era uma escolha estranha. Até aquele ponto, Dorian nunca pareceu ter um problema falando com ele pessoalmente, e nunca tinha lhe mandado uma nota escrita. Mesmo que Bull quisesse respeitar a decisão de Dorian e não questionar isso, era quase impossível ignorar tudo o que seu treinamento lhe dizia, e seu treinamento lhe dizia que essas circunstâncias eram suspeitas.

\---

Dorian decidiu que era melhor se ele evitasse Bull, os Chargers, e a taverna inteiramente. Quanto menos contato tivesse com eles, menores eram as chances de ser questionado sobre sua decisão. Além disso, tinha se tornado cada vez mais paranóico de que qualquer pessoa falando com ele por tempo demais fosse perceber que algo estava errado com ele, mesmo que sua doença ainda estivesse nos estágios iniciais. Ele sabia que estava sendo ridículo, e que ainda era cedo demais para decidir cortar contato com todos, mas era assim que se sentia, e não podia se forçar a agir de forma diferente.

A Inquisidora estava preocupada com ele, ele sabia, mas ela também estava ocupada demais para fazer qualquer coisa a respeito disso, ao menos enquanto ele insistisse que estava bem. Se ele contasse a verdade para ela, ela faria tudo em seu poder para o ajudar, mesmo se não fosse possível. Ela provavelmente insistiria em viajar por todo o mundo, procurando por curandeiros diferentes e talvez magias esquecidas em uma tentativa de o salvar, mas seria inútil, e ele não queria isso. Não depois de ter visto o que a perseguição de uma cura impossível fez com seu amigo e mentor. Ele não permitiria que isso acontecesse com mais ninguém, e se isso significava afastar todo mundo, então era isso que teria de acontecer.

\---

Havia rumores em Skyhold. É claro, não esperava evitar algo assim para sempre. Dorian estava fazendo transfusões de sangue todos os meses, então é claro que os rumores diziam que era um mago de sangue maligno fazendo alguma coisa maligna. Não era surpreendente, mesmo depois de todos esses anos, a maior parte das pessoas em Skyhold não confiava nele. Era algo com que aprendeu a lidar há muito tempo, e não se importava com as opiniões da maior parte das pessoas, de qualquer modo. O problema era, quanto mais os rumores circulavam, maiores eram as chances de um de seus amigos ouvir algum deles, e decidir investigar as origens.

Ainda assim, não havia nada que pudesse fazer sobre isso, além de se preocupar, e esperar que nada viesse disso. Quer dizer, nada além de planejar sua partida de Skyhold. Era hora, afinal. Havia pouco que ainda pudesse fazer pela Inquisição, e mesmo doente poderia encontrar um uso para si mesmo em sua terra natal.

\---

Quando Bull ouviu os rumores de que Dorian estava saindo de Skyhold, ele decidiu que era hora de falar com ele. Fazia pouco mais de três meses desde a última vez que falou com Dorian, dias antes de receber a carta de acabou com seu relacionamento. Naquele período, ele respeitou o espaço e os desejos de Dorian no grau máximo, mas agora, quando se tornou claro que havia uma possibilidade muito real de que jamais fossem conversar novamente, era mais difícil fazer isso. O que finalmente o fez se decidir foi a Inquisidora, partilhando com ele suas suspeitas de que Dorian estava escondendo algo deles, algo sério. Ela estava preocupada com ele, mas não sabia o que fazer, já que ele ignorou todas as suas tentativas de contato. E assim, Bull decidiu falar com ele, uma última vez.

\---

Dorian ficou chocado ao ver Bull se aproximar dele na biblioteca, depois de tanto tempo sem o ver. E ainda mais quando Bull pediu que fossem em algum lugar para falar em particular. Ele não pode se fazer negar isso, então sugeriu seu quarto, já que estava mais perto.

“Você queria conversar?” Dorian perguntou assim que chegaram. Não havia motivo para prolongar isso.

“A chefe está preocupada com você, e para ser sincero ela não é a única.”

Dorian não podia dizer que não estava esperando que algo assim acontecesse eventualmente, apesar de ter presumido que lidaria com a Inquisidora. “Posso te garantir que não há motivo para se preocupar comigo. Simplesmente decidi que é hora de voltar para casa e tentar implementar todas as mudanças como disse que faria.”

“Dorian, você não tem que me contar se não quiser, mas você não tem que mentir para mim.”

Dorian suspirou. “Então acho que é melhor se eu não disser mais nada.”

Antes de sair, Bull decidiu forçar mais um pouco. “Nem mesmo sobre as transfusões de sangue que você está fazendo?”

“Quem te contou sobre isso?” Dorian perguntou em pânico.

Bull suspirou. “Ninguém. Mas a chefe me contou sobre os rumores de que você está usando magia de sangue, e apesar de não acreditar nisso, ela lembrou que alguns tratamentos são feitos usando transfusões de sangue.”

Dorian fechou seus olhos, triste. “É melhor se você não souber.”

“Por quê?”

“Porque não tem nada que você possa fazer para me ajudar.”

“Você está doente.” Não era uma pergunta.

“Nâo só doente, estou morrendo, e não quero estar aqui enquanto isso acontece!” Dorian disse sem pensar.

“Dorian…”

“Não! Eu não quero que você tenha pena de mim! Eu estou em paz com o que o futuro me reservou, mas não posso suportar arruinar as vidas das pessoas que eu amo.” Ele sentiu as lágrimas começando a se formar, mas lutou contra elas. Ele tinha que ser forte agora.

Bull se aproximou, mas ainda não o tocou. “Eu nunca teria pena de você, Dorian, mas estou preocupado com você, e ficar longe não vai mudar isso.”

Dorian finalmente se entregou a seu desejo, e se atirou no peito de Bull. Bull o abraçou sem hesitação. “Eu nunca quis que você se preocupasse comigo, eu queria que você vivesse sua vida sem se preocupar comigo.”

“Não posso fazer isso, Dorian, você sabe disso.”

“Você não entende, eu nunca vou me recuperar dessa doença, mas vai demorar anos para eu morrer. Anos dependendo de curandeiros e transfusões só para poder ficar de pé, nunca mais vou poder sair em aventuras como tivemos.”

“Anos? Dorian, você tem anos para viver, por que você está agindo como se já estivesse morto?”

“Você não entende o que estou dizendo? Isso só torna as coisas piores. Uma doença rápida trás dor para as pessoas amadas, é claro, mas não perturba. Isso? Os curandeiros disseram que eu posso passar uma década doente, talvez ainda mais, eu nunca sonharia em sujeitar você a isso.”

“Eu aceitaria qualquer tempo que pudesse ter com você, de qualquer forma. Não mostrei isso antes?"

“Isso é agora. Eu vou ficar fraco, cansado com frequência, e até um resfriado pode ser perigoso. Eu vi isso acontecer com Felix, e sei como isso partiu o meu coração. Ele era como um irmão para mim, e não posso descrever a dor que senti ao ver ele definhar.”

“E você teria preferido abandonar ele, se ele tivesse te dado a chance?”

“Não, é claro que não.”

“Então por que você não me concede a mesma cortesia que ele te concedeu?”

Dorian não pode lutar contra as lágrimas dessa vez, então escondeu seu rosto no peito de Bull. “Não quero que você fique comigo por um dever.”

“Mas você me permitiria ficar por amor?”

Dorian não respondeu, não poderia, por medo de sua voz falhar. Ele nunca esperou isso, nunca sonhou com isso. Mas agora, pela primeira vez desde que descobriu seu destino, não acreditava que tinha que encarar isso sozinho.


End file.
